Berjanjilah Untuk Tidak Pergi
by mimimiu
Summary: "Berjanjilah untuk tidak pergi, Kau."/"Hn. Namaku Sasuke, Naruto."/"Ingat janji kita dulu? Kau berjanji akan selalu bersamaku, maka lakukanlah. Tetaplah bersamaku, karena aku tidak bisa bahkan sekedar bernafas jika kau tak lagi bersamaku, Naruto." Sasu/femNaru, GSNaruto. Romance, Angst. Mengucapkan Selamat Membaca


Bukan kali ini saja ia merasa begitu terluka.

Benar, bukan hanya sekali. Ia seharusnya sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sesak di dadanya.

Mata birunya kini menatap langit-langit, mencoba menghalau tetesan bening itu turun.

* * *

 **Berjanjilah Untuk Tidak Pergi**

* * *

 _Cast aren't mine._

 _Sasuke/Naruto_

 _Romance, family, angst._

 _Genderswithced Naruto._

 _~Mengucapkan selamat membaca~_

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, bukankah itu cantik? Aku ingin punya itu,"

Hanya gumaman, namun gadis itu tidak berniat beranjak dari samping pria yang dipanggilnya Sasuke. Malah lengannya semakin erat mengamit lengan pria raven itu. Naruto kadang berfikir, apakah gadis itu hendak membuatnya marah. Tapi mengingat Sakura sendiri tidak tahu tentang pernikahannya, Naruto mencoba lebih bersabar.

Tapi air matanya tak bisa berbohong. Bagaimana ia tidak terluka ketika suaminya sedang berdua dengan gadis lain dihadapannya.

Sekarang gadis itu dengan berani menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Sasuke, yang bahkan Naruto sendiri tidak berani melakukannya.

Naruto mulai merutuki dirinya lagi. Seandainya ia lebih berani. Seandainya ia bisa mengungkapkan apa yang ia ingin Sasuke lakukan untuknya seperti gadis itu.

Seandainya ia bisa. Sandainya ia cukup percaya diri.

Namun Naruto tahu diri. Ia sadar akan keadaannya.

…

Seharusnya hari Sabtu adalah harinya dan Sasuke. Tapi tidak setelah gadis berambut merah jambu itu muncul lagi dalam kehidupan mereka dan mengaku sebagai calon istri Sasuke.

Gadis itu selalu menganggap semua waktu Sasuke adalah miliknya. Ia tak sekalipun membiarkan Sasuke bertemu dengannya.

…

Naruto mengulurkan lengannya, mencoba meraih tetes hujan dari balkon.

Ia berhasil meraih setetes. Seolah tidak puas ia genggam tembok balkon kuat-kuat, menjadikannya penumpu menggantikan kedua kakinya yang lemah.

Dengan satu tarikan nafas, Naruto berhasil berdiri. Namun ketika tangannya terulur untuk meraih lebih banyak tetes hujan, ia terjatuh.

Tawa miris kembali terdengar. Tidak terlalu sakit, ia sudah terbiasa. Selanjutnya ia hanya akan berbaring di lantai yang dingin bersama tetes hujan juga air mata.

…

"Naruto?"

Lagi, tak ada jawaban. Dan Sasuke kembali bisa menebak apa yang dilakukannya.

Dengan hati-hati, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Naruto ke atas ranjang. Membaringkannya sangat lembut kemudian menyelimutinya, seolah ia akan pecah ketika sedikit saja ceroboh.

Untuk malam ini, ia akan tinggal lebih lama.

Sasuke kemudian ikut masuk ke dalam selimut, membelai surai pirangnya lembut.

"Sasuke?" Naruto berkdip lagi, membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya remang kamar tidurnya.

Hanya sebuah senyuman, namun Naruto tahu sosok disampingnya ini bukan ilusi.

"Kenapa tidak pulang?"

"Dobe."

Naruto sedikit mengernyit, lalu kemudian tertawa kecil. "Apa aku tertidur di balkon lagi?"

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu terima kasih. Sekarang sebaiknya kau pulang. Sudah semakin malam, Sasuke."

"Baka."

Kini Naruto terlihat lebih bingung. Sasuke memang sering mengatai ia bodoh, tapi ia merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan kali ini.

"Apa kau bahkan baru menyadari aku hari ini?"

Alis pirang itu bertemu, ia semakin bingung.

Sasuke menjentik kening Naruto. "Kau bahkan tak sadar kalau aku selalu tidur disampingmu? Lalu selama ini kau anggap aku apa, huh?"

"Kau? Bagaimana—"

"Aku merindukanmu. Apa tidak boleh tidur dengan istriku sendiri?"

Raut Naruto berubah. Ia mencoba menjauhkan dirinya dari pria yang berbaring dihadapannya. "Sasuke, kita—"

Ucapan Naruto kembali terpotong ketika lengan pucat itu malah semakin merengkuh tubuhnya. Jemarinya mengusap punggung Naruto, memberikannya rasa nyaman sekaligus gelisah. Ia takut tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Ia takut akan semakin menginginkan Sasuke nantinya.

"Bisakah kau tidak memaksakan dirimu?"

Kembali hening. Naruto sendiri sudah menduga kalau Sasuke akan sudah menebak kenapa ia selalu tertidur di lantai balkon, bukan di kursi rodanya.

"Aku hanya tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu."

"Aku.. hanya ingin terlihat pantas untukmu."

Usapan jemari Sasuke beralih pada pipi tan miliknya. "Tak perlu pikirkan orang lain. Bagiku kau sudah cukup. Apapun keadaanmu."

Walaupun penerangan yang ada hanya dari lampu tidur, walaupun tak ada satupun isakan yang lolos, Sasuke tahu Narutonya tengah menangis. Ia semakin mendekap tubuh tan itu erat. "Maafkan aku karena selama ini jarang bersamamu. Tapi untuk selanjutnya, aku akan lebih berusaha. Aku akan berbicara pada ayah dan Sakura."

"Bagaimana bisa seperti itu? Sakura adalah calon istrimu, sedangkan kita bahkan sudah bercerai, Sasuke. Lagi pula aku lumpuh dan—"

Kali ini ucapan Naruto dipotong dengan sebuah ciuman lembut.

"Ingat janji kita dulu? Kau berjanji akan selalu bersamaku, maka lakukanlah. Tetaplah bersamaku, karena aku tidak bisa bahkan sekedar bernafas jika kau tak lagi bersamaku, Naruto."

…

 **OWARI**

Gadis kecil itu masih duduk di ayunan tua yang berderit. Masih dengan air mata dan isakannya. Masih dengan kesendiriannya. Setelah kejadian memilukan yang menimpanya, tak ada lagi yang akan dengan gembira mendorong ayunan untuknya, tidak akan ada lagi yang memeluknya ketika terjatuh, atau mengangkatnya tinggi-tingi ketika ia menangis. Ia menutup mata dengan kedua telapak tangannya, tak mau lagi butiran bening itu meluber. Ia sudah berjanji pada Kaa-chan dan Tou-channya, agar tidak lagi jadi gadis cengeng.

Puk.

Sebuah telapak tangan mendarat di atas kepalanya, mengelusnya halus. Naruto mendongak, dan mata birunya menatap iris kelam yang mantapnya lembut.

"Jangan menangis lagi."

"Kau.. siapa?"

"Tck, bahkan kau tidak pernah menyadari keberadaanku. Aku selalu disini, melihatmu menangis. Itu menyakitkan juga buatku. Jadi, berhentilah menangis."

Dengan lugu Naruto menghapus air matanya, membuat bocah lelaki dihadapannya tersenyum kecil.

"Jangan menangis. Ayo kita bermain dan tertawa."

Menyambut uluran tangan bocah lelaki dihadapannya, Naruto hati-hati berdiri dengan kakinya yang berbalut perban. Seraya bocah lelaki itu berjongkok, gadis cilik itu melingkarkan lengan pada lehernya dan tertawa dalam gendongan bocah itu.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak pergi, Kau."

"Hn. Namaku Sasuke, Naruto."

"Um! Sasuke-kun!"

...

...

Hai. Fic ini ditulis diantara sesi belajar matematika yang memusingkan kepala hihi. semoga readers senang.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan mereview. Arigatou gozaimasu-ttebayo!

Dadah~


End file.
